The Wonderful World of Clint Eastwood
by EmmettMcFly55 and bttf4444
Summary: A series of ficlets which occur in the Clint Eastwood Universe. Family at Heart, Chapter Two, is the newest story.
1. Why?

**Disclaimer: Even though we both own the Back to the Future DVDs, neither of us own the rights to the movie trilogy.**

**Author's Note: These flash fics occur in the final timeline of the Clint Eastwood Universe, a universe that we have future plans to expound upon.  
**

_Marty's POV (written by EmmettMcFly55)_

It has been a full year now.

I sigh, as I turn my head away from the old, dusty calendar that gives me the undeniable truth. Once more, I ask myself the very same question as always – why? Why did this have to happen to me? I was supposed to be a rock star. To become world famous. Granted, what Jennifer told me about our future in 2015 tells me that those things weren't what you'd call quite right either, but at least that was a life.

At least that was after I was born.

I once more glare at the calendar and read the date. September second, 1886. It's been a full year since I arrived in 1885, intending to rescue Doc in a quick job and then return to the future. It would've happened, too, if not for that stupid flying train showing up and smashing the DeLorean, ripping through it like tin foil, like Biff's car would've done in '55 according to Doc. The irony.

I guess that I was lucky to survive, but the following events sincerely made me doubt that. It was all so weird. First, we try to talk to those versions of Doc and Clara from the future, but they disappear in front of our eyes. Then, young Doc shows up with Jennifer, tells me about how future me sent him back from the year 1935, and in the end ends up getting me to stay behind with Jen while they go back to a very much advanced 1935. Which I'm supposed to create.

I then glance at Jennifer – the only positive thing about my life now. She's my wife now, still asleep in her bed. She looks lovely like this, like she did on our wedding day. I'd never thought that I'd marry at age 17 and a half, but I did. Apparently the townsfolk would think of it as improper when we'd live together unmarried. In 1985 they wouldn't even think twice about it. One more reason why I dislike this era.

And as I then look up in the sky, I realise that, while things might be bad now, a bright future lies ahead of us. The world in 1935 that Emmett told me about sounds like an utopia compared to what the old '35 was like. Jennifer told me a lot about it, too – apparently, since she was taken away at exactly the right moment, she still had her old memories but new ones were coming in, allowing her to sympathise with me and giving us a view of the beautiful world of the future. The thought that I'm supposed to create it all does fill me with some fear, but as I look up, I remember one very important thing that my very best friend – and my father, now – always taught me, and that will guide me through my adventures.

If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything.

And I'll believe in that completely.

_Calvin's POV (written by bttf4444)_

It has been one week, now.

I sigh, as I step into my twin brother's bedroom. I feel an aching in my heart, as I began to realize how much I miss dear Marty. Granted, Marty hasn't entirely disappeared. However, he currently exists in the form of "Clint Eastwood" - and is a whole century older. While, throughout the past week, Mr. Eastwood's memories of the seventeen years of our life began returning to him - he's still not the same person that I've always had a tight bond with.

Tears fill my eyes, as I pick up Marty's diary. Do I dare read it, or should I hand it to Mr. Eastwood? I suppose the latter would be the right thing to do.

As I glance at the cellphone by Marty's bed, I consider calling up Suzy Parker. Not only is she my girlfriend, but she's the one person who can relate to my situation. For she has also lost her twin, as the Emmett Brown of 1935 has brought Jennifer to 1885 - so that she could be with Marty.

In 1885, Jennifer has assumed the identity of "Claudia Wells" - and not long after arriving, the two of them got married. In those days, it was considered a major taboo for two unmarried people of the opposite gender to live together - if they weren't related.

Speaking of changing times, I mull over the story that Mr. Eastwood recounted to me - about how he originated from a reality that was a little more primitive than this one. Apparently, the 1985 of the reality he came from is quite similar to the 1935 of the reality that I grew up in and always knew.

As I step out of Marty's bedroom, I hear a sigh from my mother. Even though my parents are also aware of Marty's fate of becoming "Clint Eastwood", they also miss him. I can't blame them, of course. Not only is Marty now older than my parents, but he's also older than _their_ parents - and even their parents' parents. I imagine that it would be hard for a parent to accept.

Of course, it's hard for me to get used to the fact that my own twin brother was responsible for creating the reality that I grew up in. Hell, I didn't even exist in the reality that Marty originated from. I try not to feel inadequate, though. After all, I obviously do exist - as I'm aware of who I am.

I then think of two of my close friends, Scott Eastwood and Benjy Brown. It just feels weird to think that I'm really an indirect ancestor of them, as both are descendants of my twin brother! Hell, even the existence of Harmony Brown was indirectly caused by my twin being stuck in 1885. In fact, Scott and Harmony have been dating each other for about a year. The whole thing feels too surreal.

I swallow, as I decide to pay my century older twin brother a little visit.


	2. Family at Heart

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Back to the Future. **

**Author's Note: ****This story takes place in 1915, and involves Emmett and Marie Eastwood having brunch at the McFly farm. This was written by bttf4444.**_  
_

_April 4, 1915  
11:30 AM PDT_

Emmett Martin Eastwood smiled, as he stepped out of the family car. He always loved having pancakes at the McFly farm - and, indeed, it was quite a nice way to celebrate Easter Sunday. He turned to his sister, Marie Jennifer Eastwood, who really looked to be just as excited. In fact, one would be hard-pressed to not like Seamus' pancakes.

He turned to his younger brother, John Wayne Eastwood - who was almost seven. It was evident that John was quite passionate about music - and he sure hoped to, one day, introduce their father's kind of music to the world. Indeed, John really had much talent on the guitar. It was unfortunate that John was prone towards stage fright.

Emmett himself was also musically inclined, but the piano was simply more his forte. As his family stepped into the McFly's house, he rather was hoping that Seamus would let him play the piano. He had much passion for being able to perform for an audience.

"Howdy, folks," Seamus called out, as he greeted the Eastwoods. "I'm quite glad that you were able to make it. There's simply nothing like Easter with the extended family. It's great that the sun is out. Sure is nice to have lovely weather for a special day."

"Yes, Mr. McFly, thank you for inviting us," Emmett replied, warmly. It was a pleasure to consider how Seamus simply considered the Eastwoods to be part of his "extended family". While he really bore a striking resemblance to Seamus' eldest son, William - as far as he knew, he was not _really_ related to the McFlys. "It is a wonderful day."

"Hey, Emmett! Hey, Marie!" Seamus' youngest son, Riley, called out. "I'm so glad that my parents invited your family over. You two always did seem just like... cousins... to me. While we might not _really _be related, I do tend to think of you as... family."

"Yeah, I do know what you mean," Emmett replied, flashing a lopsided. "After all, look at how well John gets on with Artie. Ever since they were babies, the two of them did have a real bond. It's sure a shame that Artie's mother died, as the twins were born."

"It's rather a shame that Agnes and Anita will never know their mother," Riley replied, with sadness. "Of course, it's also simply tough for Artie... and Alice. It's obvious that Willie just loves his children, but he's quite a busy man - what with having to work real hard to provide for four children. Alice has watch over her three younger siblings."

"That certainly is a lot of responsibility for an eight-year-old girl," Marie replied, softly. "Granted, she's almost nine years old - but still... The twins are really so adorable. It's quite hard to believe that Agnes and Anita just turned two. Is everyone here, now?"

"I think we just need to wait for Abigail," Riley replied, smiling. "And Gilbert Evans, her fiance. Gee, where has all the time gone? Abby is quite about ready to move out, and I'm the only one that... still needs to graduate. Sometimes, I simply miss being a kid."

"Yeah, I hear ya," Emmett replied, nodding. "It seems so strange to think of how Edith is about two months pregnant. In fact, it feels rather strange to think of her not being Edith McFly, anymore - but Edith Miskin. Well, it is evident that Walt is a good husband for her. So, Riley, how do you feel about being an uncle? The kids are all adorable."

"For the most part, it's fun," Riley replied, cheerfully. "I quite enjoy spending time with the kids. It's quite nice to see how Caroline's children, Esther and Naomi, really take to Agnes and Anita. Esther's one year older than them, and Naomi's one year younger."

"Yeah, and I see all four of them in the playpen," Marie replied, as she pointed to the playpen in question. "Bridget is in there, too. It's rather a shame that Bridget will also never know her mother, who... died of scarlet fever. I really feel bad for Douglas."

"Yeah, and poor Linda," Riley replied, shaking his head. "It really was a sad day, when she died of cholera. May God rest the souls of Linda, Annette, and Nellie. I simply miss them all. I suppose they're all in heaven, now. God just decided to call them all home."

"Well, God does know what's best," Emmett commented, sighing. "Still, it doesn't make their losses any less painful. It's just gonna be hard for Doug for raise his daughter by himself. He probably thinks about Nellie, all the time. Well, we should pray for him."

"Right, we should," Riley agreed, quietly. "Well, it's Easter. Let's simply try to focus on the happy stuff. I must say, I simply love the name Caroline Campbell. I like the way it rolls off the tongue. Also, it's real evident that Howie quite adores her... and the girls. All in all, as much as I do miss being a kid - it's certainly nice to see our family expand."

"Your sisters have picked good husbands," Marie commented, smiling. "I'm certain that Oliver Von Braun will simply be just as wonderful. After all, he's such a real gentleman. Well, at any rate, the pancakes do smell delicious. I'm beginning to feel quite hungry."

"So am I," Emmett agreed, nodding. "We had some toast, earlier this morning - but it's not nearly as satisfying as your father's pancakes. I think it's a shame that he couldn't invite the whole town over. Granted, it certainly would be a pretty crowded house."

"Oh, I'm certain that most of them don't mind," Riley replied, softly. "I mean, many of them do have families of their own to gather with. For some reason, you folks always did seem like family to us. Granted, for several years, we really didn't have any other family. I recall how delighted we were, when Uncle Angus and Douglas moved here."

"Yeah, I do remember that time," Emmett replied, nodding. "We were still quite young, back then. It's a tragedy how your Uncle Martin was stabbed in a saloon, with a Bowie knife. He really had a promising future, and then he lost it... due to his carelessness."

"Daddy still tears up," Riley commented, "whenever he talks about it. I sure do fathom that moving to a new country is a rather intimidating experience - and then to lose the only family member that joined you. Back then, there were no telephones - so it..."

"Yeah, it was not as if they had any way of keeping in touch with their folks," Emmett commented, shaking his head. "It simply must've been a scary enough experience for our parents, when they left Canada. I quite bet they felt very devastated, when the rest of their folks died in a carriage accident. I really would like to have know them."

"Our parents don't talk about it, that much," Marie added. "It must've been too painful for them. The thing is, you folks are... Well, you're about the closest to family that we have. I don't know what it is, but it's as if we have this... special kind of connection."

"I sure do feel it, as well," Riley agreed, nodding. "Daddy always said that he had a... feeling... about you folks. Even before Uncle Angus and Douglas moved to America... in late 1903... he mentioned that being around you folks made him feel... comfort."

"My father says the same thing," Emmett replied, smiling. "Granted, now that Will and Caroline have children of their own, your family really is growing. Next year, Edith will also have a child. While it must be a very bittersweet feeling for your parents to think that you're almost grown up, I'm certain that they also enjoy being grandparents."

"I actually saw Mommy crying, the other day," Riley commented, sighing. "I sure don't see her cry, all that much - but she did mention how much her heart ached at the idea of... of me growing up. I won't even be turning eighteen, until late this fall - but it..."

"I reckon our mother feels the same way," Emmett replied, softly, "about us. Granted, John is still quite young - but... Well, I guess it's quite hard for a parent to accept that their children are no longer their little darlings - but are... almost independent adults."

"Yeah, you look at those five toddlers in the playpen," Marie added, "and you think of just how adorable they are. You then start thinking of how, one day, they'll no longer be those adorable toddlers. At one time, _we_ also were those adorable toddlers."

"That's a rather good point," Riley agreed, quietly. "At one time, the three of _us_ were inside that playpen - and older people were looking at _us_, while mentioning how adorable _we_ were. It's hard to imagine that, now - but it's is just one of the interesting aspects of life. Just thinking of how quickly... and slowly... time goes by."

"We're here!" called out a familiar feminine voice. Emmett turned around, and he saw that it was Abigail - along with Gilbert. "Whew, it's nice to see that the whole family is here - and I see the five tiny ones in the playpen. Ah, Easter's just a lovely holiday."

"You two came back, just in time!" Seamus commented, just as he stepped out of the kitchen. "The pancakes are just about ready. I reckon it's time for you folks to grab a seat at the dining room table. And, Gilbert, 'tis a pleasure to be welcoming you to the McFly family. I reckon that you'll be making a rather fine provider for our dear Abby."

Emmett simply glanced between Marie and Riley, before the three of them headed to the dining room table. Indeed, the smell of pancakes and maple syrup was tantalizing - and his stomach really grumbled with hunger. He could hardly wait to start eating.

"Happy Easter, folks!" Seamus called out, as he carried a huge platter of pancakes to the table. "I hope I've made enough pancakes for everyone. I'm rather glad that you were all able to make it. 'Tis really a blessing to be able to have such a large family."

Emmett smiled, as he reached for three pancakes. Indeed, it felt lovely to be included as being part of the McFly family. Even though he might not actually be related to the McFly family, that simply made no difference to him. After all, in his heart, he felt as if they were family - and that was what mattered the most. They were family at heart.


	3. Children of the Past

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Back to the Future. **

**Author's Note: This story takes place in 1915, and involves Emmett and Marie Eastwood discussing their lives - and the era they grew up in. This was written by bttf4444.  
**

_October 21, 1915  
4:29 PM PDT_

Emmett Martin Eastwood smiled at his sister, Marie Jennifer Eastwood - as they were sitting across from each other at a picnic table in Hill Valley Park. It really was a warm and sunny day. He then scooped up some scrambled bacon-and-cheese eggs for the two of them, and poured two glasses of orange juice. The food smelled so delicious.

"Sometimes, it's still quite hard to believe that I'm eighteen," Marie commented, with a wistful sigh. "Granted, I am quite excited about marrying Oliver - and starting a family with him. Soon, I'll be Mrs. Von Braun. Marie Von Braun. I just like the way it sounds."

"Yeah, it's a nice German name," Emmett agreed, nodding. "I do wonder what it's like, living in Germany. I would simply love to travel around the world, someday. There are so many great place to see - and this world is a relatively peaceful place, nowadays."

"Well, we do have some tensions with Mexico," Marie pointed out, softly. "But I know just what you mean. We don't have as much bloodshed as we used to. We should be beyond the barbaric stage of war. I mean, there's really no real reason why so many lives should be lost - just because we can't be civil enough to handle our disputes..."

"... as mature adults," Emmett finished, quietly. "By the way, according to Dad, in the other timeline... the timeline that _he_came from... Well, at this time, we would be involved in a major world war. I'm quite thankful that we were able to avert all that."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Marie replied, shuddering. "Otherwise, you might've ended up being... What is that word? Oh, yeah, 'drafted'. You might have been drafted into the war - and... and I might've spent all my days fretting about you, and if you would..."

"Please, Marie," Emmett interjected, as he placed his hands on his sister's arms. "Let's not think about that, okay? It isn't _our_reality. So... let's talk about happy stuff."

"I suppose you're right, Emmett," Marie agreed, sighing. "So, anyway, what's been up you and Starla. I've really seen how the two of you can get. Her brother, Stu, is kinda cute - but... Well, he's no Oliver. Ever since Oliver's family moved to Hill Valley, I..."

"... had a big crush on him, I know," Emmett finished, smiling. With a smirk, he added, "Maybe, you just have a big thing for German accents - and that's why you like him."

"Hey, you knock that right off!" Marie protested, as she playfully slugged Emmett. "I'll be honest, and admit that I really love his accent - but that's not the only reason why I love him. I love him because he's very sweet - and he loves me the way that I am."

Emmett nodded, as he understood just what his sister meant. Many of the other boys would criticize her for acting "unladylike", as she always quite resented being told that there were things that only boys could do. She really found the attitude to be unfair.

"Yeah, you sure never did like dresses," Emmett replied, softly. "Anyway, I agree that Oliver is a very nice guy. Stu is also a great friend - and then, of course, there's Riley. It still seems strange to think of how we're actually related to him. At least, that would explain why we were always so close - and why we seemed to shame a special bond."

"And to think that I, once, had a crush on him," Marie commented, grimacing. "It quite doesn't seem right. He would be our... great-great-great-granduncle. I mean, he isn't our direct ancestor - but... Well, I still think that could actually qualify as... incest."

"You didn't quite know about it, at the time," Emmett pointed out, gently. "Anyway, it really can't be as bad as what Dad had endured - when he had his own mother hitting on him. And to think that our grandmother isn't even born, yet. It just seems so..."

"Yeah, it sure makes my head spin," Marie agreed, nodding. "I guess that really would explain why you simply look so much like William, Riley's older brother. Willie is also our great-great-grandfather. As for our great-grandfather, Artie - he's seven years old."

"Yeah, and he's best friends with John," Emmett replied. "Of course, John doesn't yet know about... our situation. I think it's so neat how we both became best friends with a McFly, even prior to learning about our... relationship... with them. I guess the fact that our entire families are friends could also have something to do with it, though."

"That's possible," Marie replied. "I've always loved having breakfast with the McFlys. I love Mr. McFly's pancakes. Of course, Mom also makes real good pancakes - since she makes blueberry pancakes. Still, there's just something about Mr. McFly's pancakes."

"I understand what you mean," Emmett agreed, softly. "Pancakes are his specialty. In fact, I've yet to hear anyone say anything negative about them. By the way, can you imagine what it would really be like... for us... if Dad never got stuck in the past?"

"Actually, he did mention travelling to the future," Marie explained. "In fact, I believe the year was 2015 - and he and Mom saw _us_there. He didn't quite go into much detail, but those children might be... us. Y'know, I can't quite help but envy my other self. After all, she grew up in an era when it was more acceptable for women to..."

"... to do guy things, right?" Emmett asked, softly. Marie nodded. "Well, there's quite been a lot of progress made. It's more common, now, for women to wear pants - and women have much more job opportunities. Also, women now have the right to vote."

"_Younger_women, at least," Marie commented. "I still can't quite imagine someone like... like Mrs. McFly... wearing pants. She always seemed to be so... so traditional."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Emmett agreed, nodding. "Anyway, I think we should go on a double date - someday soon. It'd be quite nice - if you, Oliver, Starla, and me could get together. Perhaps, we could eat out at Holt's Diner - or else we could..."

"That is a good idea, Emmett," Marie agreed, smiling. "I believe you and Starla make a great couple. I'm so glad that the Stebbs decided to move to Hill Valley. Starla really is a good friend, and we actually agree on so many issues - such as gender equality."

"I sure don't think in-law problems will exist in our family," Emmett commented, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "The Von Brauns are also wonderful people, and Herschel is going to become the father of... of the scientist that invented the time machine."

"Yeah, the scientist that you were named after," Marie pointed out, smiling. "I wonder what it's like to travel through time. I loved reading The Time Machine. I still remember when HG Wells stopped by Hill Valley. I think Dad's scientist friend would've been quite thrilled with that, had he remained in this era. That was his favourite author, right?"

"Actually, I think Jules Verne was his favourite author," Emmett corrected, "but I think HG Wells was his second favourite. Anyway, it's quite obvious just how much Dad was influenced by the other Emmett. Dad went on to become a great inventor, himself."

"Yeah, he and Thomas Edison were both very influential," Marie agreed, nodding. "It's simply interesting to think of how Dad managed to influence a lot. I mean, he's spoken a lot on social issues - as well as inventing a lot of stuff. Dad really is a famous man."

"Of course, not everyone appreciates Dad's politics," Emmett pointed out, shaking his head. "In fact, he's even encountered a few death threats - which is... quite scary."

"Yeah, especially in the South," Marie replied, softly. "Gee, this is something I'll never understand. What are some folks so adamantly against the concept of... equality?"

"I simply don't get it, either," Emmett agreed, sadly. "Of course, about half a century ago, slavery was abolished - and, as a result, some of the former slave owners really feel bitter about it. I mean, in Sunday school, we were taught to love everyone."

"And that we're all God's children," Marie added. "Well, I guess some people think that only white people count - but the Bible sure doesn't say anything about that, at all. In fact, it even states that there is no Jew or Greek... no male or female... that we're all one in Christ Jesus. So there is no reason to discriminate against non-white people."

"Yeah, that's very true," Emmett agreed, nodding. "On the positive side, we're making a lot of progress. After all, it is now illegal in California to discriminate based on race or sex. One day, all of those stupid discriminatory laws in the South will be abolished."

"I certainly hope so, Emmett," Marie replied, in a near whisper. "Well, anyway, do you think we'll ever be able to travel through time? I'd quite like to visit the 1980s, and see the era that Dad came from. Granted, in this timeline, it'll probably look real different."

"Most definitely," Emmett agreed. "Well, actually, I'd be afraid to time travel. After all, we sure know what happened to Dad - and... Well, there's also the whole messy issue of not creating a time paradox... and of not disrupting the space-time continuum."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Marie replied, softly. "Although, when you think about it, we... Well, we're simply not supposed to be here. I mean, we're supposed to be a whole century in the future. I was supposed to be born in _19_97, not 1897. That just... It feels odd to think that our great-grandfather, Arthur, is younger than us."

"Well, that's certainly mind-blowing," Emmett agreed, gently. "For now, how about we try to relax our minds - and enjoy the rest of our dinner? When we're done eating, we should then take a little walk. After all, there's nothing like nature to help us relax."

Emmett smiled, as his sister nodded. Indeed, they were in a very unusual situation. It was a situation that none of their friends would ever understand. In fact, it was quite the ultimate family secret. In essence, Emmett and Marie were children of the past


	4. The Assistant That Would One Day Invent

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Bttf. **

**Author's Note: **This story takes place in 1935, and involves young Emmett von/Von Braun, who has just gone through a really odd time travelling adventure. This was written by EmmettMcFly55. **  
**

**The ****Assistant That Will One Day Be An Inventor**

_September 13, 1935_

_10:30 PM PDT_

Emmett Lathrop Von Braun figured that he hadn't experienced something this strange ever before in his life, as he was walking down the street from Dr. Clint Eastwood's house. Granted, he'd been in a lot of odd situations before, being not exactly your average teenage boy. Still, this was certainly the weirdest event of all – as he'd just been in a real time machine.

The fifteen-year-old shook his head. He still couldn't believe what he'd all experienced, but it was true. His friend, 'Doc' Clint Eastwood, had unveiled a time machine to him – and told him that, while Clint was the inventor, Emmett himself would come up with the prototype, several years in the future. Emmett had to admit that it sure stunned him. While he was an aspiring inventor, an actual time machine was beyond his grasp.

After coming to his senses, Doc had explained to him that his real name was Marty McFly – related to Arthur McFly, apparently – and that he was from 1985. Also, he'd asked him to take his girlfriend, Jennifer, back from 1985 to 1885, and rescue Emmett's own older self.

While Emmett had been hesitant whether he wanted to do this, he'd finally gone ahead, and travelled to the future. He'd rescued this Jennifer girl from the porch of her house, marvelled at the (even more advanced) future, and taken her back to 1885.

Saving his older self hadn't been very easy, but in the end, he'd pulled through, and Older Emmett and Clara had gone with him to 1935, while Jennifer remained in the past. As he arrived back in his present, Doc had told him that he was now married to Jennifer, and they had a lot of children and grandchildren – some of which were even friends to Emmett!

Emmett sure felt really odd. Even though he had two cousins, and some friendly acquaintances, so it wasn't like he was going from nothing to, well, to something, but still, an unexpected friend increase was not something to be taken lightly. Apparently, his new friend was one Daniel Klaus von Braun, son of his uncle Oliver and Doc's daughter, and now his cousin. The teen wondered how that would feel – see someone coming up to you who greets you as a friend, and not even know the guy.

Of course, this could've been expected from the moment he'd left, and Doc had tried to ease him through it. Still, due to Emmett's naivety over the time travelling project, he would still have a real hard time with that – no matter what Doc would do to help him with it.

One more factor that mattered was Clara Clayton, his other and older self's new wife. In fact, his future as a whole was very strange now, seeing as he knew so many things that would happen in advance. He knew that he would invent a flux capacitor in 1955, twenty years from now. He knew he would take thirty years building it. He knew he would be met by Marty McFly in 1955 and 1975, the latter of which would be the younger version, his eventual friend. He knew too much and it made him feel dazed.

"A teenaged boy shouldn't be faced with things like this" he muttered, shaking his head. The fact that he was going to live with his older self made everything even weirder. He didn't dislike 'Chris', his future self's new name, they'd barely met. Still, he was kind of freaky.

Also, Chris didn't exactly like him – or, actually, didn't like what he knew. His older self was an expert on time travel to young Emmett's knowledge, and Christopher Brown had been annoyed with Marty for what he'd done. While he'd calmed down once knowing they had no other option, Emmett had wondered for a moment whether Chris would attack Marty.

Clara Clayton, his future spouse, whom he had now befriended fifty years in advance, had tried to calm her fiancée down with his, and had succeeded. Clara and Older Emmett were now planning to marry on November twelfth, which was… would be… a very significant day for them. To Emmett, however, it was just an ordinary day.

Emmett wondered what his life would be like now. It would certainly change a lot. After all, he now had an extra friend – and Doc was now a married man. Also, Clara and Older Emmett were now going to be friends of his. He wondered whether he'd be invited to the wedding day. While he would appreciate it, it would be, to some extent, useless – as he was already there, being the groom's younger self.

The fifteen-year-old felt like he got a headache. Time travel was certainly very confusing. While he was intrigued by the idea that he would achieve all these things, he was also very uncertain on how his future would look like. In a way, he was feeling the same thing that Doc's younger self was around now, but then fifty years earlier.

Emmett started to think about how Doc had coped with this. He should maybe ask his friend, the next time he would see him. For now, he just wanted to get some rest, a wish that was going to be granted soon, as he was getting closer to home, and just went round the corner into Riverside Drive.

The young boy smiled, as he felt very proud. Not only had he managed to make Doc's life much happier by retrieving Jennifer, and saved his own future self's life from Buford Tannen, he also had the right to call Dr. Clint Calvin Eastwood his best friend. Seeing as how many things Doc Eastwood had made, that was certainly something.

The teen wondered whether he'd been teased a lot by his peers, in the original timeline – more than he was now. While he was sometimes seen as a geek and having an obsession with science, Emmett noticed his reputation had decreased, ever since he'd gained a friend in Dr. Eastwood, who was, after all, admired as a great scientist. Of course, only those from the original timeline could really appreciate what Doc had done – as they didn't know that the World Wars, which Doc had told him about, were supposed to happen.

Emmett then winced, as he remembered how some of his classmates had accused him of trying to be friends with Dr. Eastwood, just to stop the teasing. Of course, that hadn't been Emmett's motive at all. He didn't care about the teasing, and even though it was really nice to be rid of it, the teenager knew that one shouldn't give up individuality just to please the rest. If you put your mind to it, you could accomplish anything.

And that certainly held true for Dr. Eastwood, too, or so Emmett figured. Clara Clayton, his future self's fiancée now, but unknown to everyone but to Emmett, Doc Eastwood, Older Emmett and Clara herself, Doc's wife in the old timeline, had helped Doc a lot in setting up his invention business. While she'd been sad about the death of Older Emmett (whom young Emmett had always written off as a purely coincidental namesake) she'd pulled on and helped Marty with his inventions. That was part of what had enabled him to make a time machine so early, with in the original timeline, the necessary transistors not being invented until 1947. That was still twelve years in the future, but in this world, transistors were in 1935 around for popular use in almost every corner of the planet.

Anyway, Doc Eastwood had managed to set up a shop, and had 'invented' a lot of things that had managed to improve the state of the world immensely. While Emmett's older self had complained a lot about that, younger Emmett figured that his counterpart was probably very happy as well, to see that his friend had improved the world so much.

Of course, there was always the danger that, even with this world improvement – or actually _because of_ this world improvement – something bad was still going to happen. All one needed was one madman out of all the lives that Doc had saved by preventing World War One, and the (not) upcoming World War Two, to come to power, and one could have a disaster on his or her hands.

Emmett shook his head. He was probably thinking far too much again. He should just try to clear his head, and walk home, and go straight to bed afterwards. Even if trouble should arise, they did have a time machine, and thus, they had abilities to fix the problems. He should stop over-thinking all of this.

As Emmett then looked up, he saw to his joy that the familiar mansion had come within his sight again. He felt really happy to be home again. While the crime rate was slightly lower than in the original 1935, due to better methods for the police to catch the thieves, he should still watch out. At least it was a quiet night, so he could hear it if any car flew down from the skyway and landed behind him.

The teenager still couldn't help but be fascinated, at everything that had been revealed to him in the past few hours. When he had grown up, flying cars were considered normal – even though some old men had told him that everything was advancing 'way too fast', and that they remembered the times where horses and wagons dominated the streets instead of flying cars the sky. While Emmett had been more attracted to those stories than others, being an Old West fan, he'd still considered flying cars to be reasonably normal. He had, therefore, been in for a lot of shock when he heard that, in the original timeline, they wouldn't be around for at least sixty years from now, if not more.

Emmett walked up to the mansion, and passed his garage, in which he usually did his scientific experiments. Normally, he would've felt the urge to go in there, and experiment. Now, though, he had no such urge, being completely exhausted from the long day. Despite his worries whether he would be able to remember his new cousin and new friends ever, or whether he just had to get acquainted with them all over again (from their point of view, at least) he didn't care at the moment. He was tired, and just wanted to sleep.

He then walked over to his front porch, and knocked on the door. Moments later, his mother arrived, hugged him tight, making him feel even worse with all her questions about where he'd been. After that, though, he was taken inside again, and Emmett could, after an exhausting day, finally go to bed again.


	5. Nostalgia About The Present

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own the movies. I believe so, at least. **

**Author's Note: **This deals with the clock tower scene from Old Marty's point of view. Hope you like. Oh, and it's written by EmmettMcFly55.

**Nostalgia About The Present**

_November 12, 1955  
09:54 PM PDT_

A small hover-car quietly descends down in the direction of Hill Valley Courthouse Square. It isn't exactly the best weather for flying, but the driver – that's me – doesn't care. I have, in my long life, seen a lot of storms and I know that if I am careful, I shouldn't be harmed. Then again – I also know enough to be careful, because one single lightning strike, just about a minute or two before, brought me in this place now.

I, Clint Calvin Eastwood, or Martin Seamus McFly as I was once known, a long time ago, or in fact thirty years in the future – ah, memories… land my car a few yards away from the Courthouse. As I exit, I am immediately greeted by a person who isn't in the best of all moods.

"Doc!" Emmett exclaims, desperately. The 35-year-old shakes his head, obviously angry at my behaviour. "Doc, you of all persons should know that you shouldn't be here tonight! You know what's going on here after all – your seventy-year-younger self could be here any minute now!" He glances at his watch, which just clicks to 9:55, and begins pacing through the street, worried. Ah, that's familiar. "He's on the late side already, though" Emmett mutters. "We made an appointment at 9:45! What if he's late and misses the lightning so you won't exist? That would result in a major paradox!"

I can't help but grin. "Relax, Emmett, I know" I assure him as he raises an eyebrow at my grin. "I know that I'm supposed to be careful, and I shall be so." I pause for a moment, trying to think of the right words. "It's just – I've been waiting seventy years for today to arrive. Don't you think that I could at least have a look?" A smirk then crosses my face, as I think back of what happened in the original world. "And don't worry about the other me – I'll show up all right."

"You mean, you remember what happens?" Emmett says, one eye on the clock and one eye on me.

"No one should know too much about his own destiny, Emmett" I say, silently loving it to be able to lecture him for once. "Just wait."

Emmett nods, mutters a little about 'stupid destiny' and 'stupid young Doc' – with which he means my younger self, of course, as he still knows me as the 'Doc Eastwood' from his youth – and moves back to the front. I walk in the direction of the street out of Hill Valley, pass the DeLorean and give it a loving pat on the stainless steel, and move into the shadows, pressing myself against the side of Lou's Cyber Coffee Shoppe. I hesitate – should I go in, or should I stay here? I don't know. If my other self sees me, though, we might be in trouble. Neither original me or the me that shows up later knows who I am, and I'd like to keep it that way. To be certain, I move back into a small alley on the side of Lou's. From there, I should be inconspicuous to my second self on the other side of the street, and to my first self.

I'm not given more time to think, as moments later, a familiar Packard screeches into the street. It comes to a halt about ten yards away from me. Young me 1 comes out, and races towards Emmett.

"You're late!" Emmett shouts. "Don't you have any concept of time?" I smirk as the familiar dialogue unfolds in front of me all naturally.

"Hey c'mon, I had to change, do you think I'm going back in that, that zoot suit?" Young me 1 exclaims. "The old man really came through, it worked!"

"What?" Emmett asks.

"He lied out Biff in one punch!" Young me 1 exclaims, as I smirk about this familiar event. "I never knew he had it in him! He never stood up to Biff in his life before!" That was true – even in this weird world, the younger version of my Dad never managed to confront Biff, even after Jules and Sean tried to help him.

As Emmett fakes to be surprised, I can't help but be off in thoughts. It's so weird to watch this for the third time in a row – well, I didn't get to see this the second time and I lived it the first time, but still. It's November 12th, 1955 – for the third time in my life.

I then turn to watch again, as younger me 1 and Emmett are setting the destination time. I hear my other self complain about having to leave this highly advanced world, and smirk. Now that's something that I never said in the original world. I wonder what'll happen in 1985. Doc has probably peeked ahead, but never bothered to tell me. Why…

"Hey."

I can just suppress a scream as I turn around to face the unexpected visitor. Behind me, I now face Christopher Lloyd Brown – or, in fact, Emmett Lathrop Brown – his wife, Clara, and my wife, Claudia Wells Eastwood, or Jennifer Jane Parker. I smile. "Wasn't expecting you to show up tonight."

"I came because I knew you'd come" Doc says, smirking. "Couldn't suppress the urge to see your own past, right?"

"I guess not" I admit, putting an arm around my wife. Doc, Clara, Jennifer and I glance down the street to see what's happening there. It's not a pretty sight. Obviously, Emmett has found my letter and is tearing it up, while younger me 1 is desperately trying to stop him. I look at Doc with a scolding look on my face.

The inventor simply shrugs. "I didn't know back then" he muttered. "But I admit that I greatly regret putting you through all that back then. It's been fifty years, but I remember that event clearly."

Jennifer – Claudia, I mean – looks up in the meantime. "You know, that lightning storm sure is getting heavy" she mutters. "I mean, I wouldn't look weird if it actually would--"

And with that, lightning strikes a nearby tree. Claudia lets out a shriek, which is luckily covered up by Emmett's cry of "Great Scott!" I smirk as Emmett has a brief conversation with my younger self before running up to the Courthouse and disappearing inside.

"You're sure having a bad time there, Emmett" Clara mutters. "This is just so golly. I can't believe what you actually went through, for your best friend."

Doc blushes. "It wasn't much" he says. "I just had to do it. I knew that Marty depended on me to get home."

"It wasn't much?" I repeat. "Doc, you could've gotten yourself killed!"

Doc looks at me a bit funny. "You know, isn't it rather strange that, judging our age differences, you're still calling me 'Doc'?"

I shrug. "I know, I'm about a year older than you now" I say. "Still, it would be weird to call you otherwise. And I have to distinguish you from your other self."

"You could call me 'Chris' and the other me 'Emmett'" Doc suggests.

"I suppose" I admit. "Still, I prefer it this way."

Our conversation is the stopped as Emmett arrives at the top. Clearly manoeuvring as well as he can, he moves forwards, frightened at where he is.

"Emmett" Clara whispers, the tone of her voice saying what she's thinking.

Doc smiles at her. "I'm here right now, sweetie" he says. "It's not me up there – well, it is, but it's not me from now."

I watch as my younger self attaches the cable to the rope and Emmett pulls it up. After finishing, I can clearly hear my younger self's loud voice shout through the winds.

"DOC!"

"Huh?"

"I have to tell you about the future!"

Another 'huh' follows. Emmett is clearly getting deaf – even I can hear it, from this distance, and I'm fifty-two years Emmett's senior. Then again, I've been rejuvenated while Emmett isn't, and I know what I'm saying. Boy, that last part sounds funny.

"I have to tell you about the future!" My younger self insists. And finally, Emmett appears to hear and reaches down to listen.

"On the night, I go back, you get--"

Noise fills the Square as the clock chimes ten and Emmett is torn between holding onto the clock or holding onto his ears. Clara shrieks again, but I move closer. Boy, why can't I see this better…

Suddenly, I find myself holding a new type of binoculars, which were supposed to be invented in the early 2010s but were invented in '34 here. I look at Doc, who shrugs, as he's handing the others those binoculars also. I smirk. It wouldn't be like Doc to come unprepared. At least this binocular is to scale. Then again, that's because it's the real thing.

I concentrate on what I'm seeing and glance at the clock tower. Emmett is gesturing for me to go. Moments later, I do so, and the DeLorean races away from the scene. I look after my departing self for a few moments, then concentrate on Emmett.

Emmett is still climbing along as he's trying to reach the other cable. A bit of the ledge falls down, making it even harder for my friend as he tries to reach the other thing. It's an on-going scene, and I look as careful as I can. He moves on and on as time slowly passes. It's been 10.01 for some time now, and according to my watch, 10.02 is coming close.

Emmett must realise that too, as he reaches out once more, and almost grabs a hold of the cable. And then it happens, as the ledge under his feet breaks loose and falls down.

My blood stops running for a moment – or at least it seems that way – as I can't help but look at my best friend fall. I realise that, while Emmett saved himself in the original timeline, what if we altered things too much? I try to squeeze Doc's hand but find it ice cold as apparently, he has realised the same thing.

Then, I am filled with relief as Doc grabs the clock's minute hand and the cable hangs onto his pants. I sigh, feeling relief overcome me. I doubt that Doc would like to experience that again. A "Great Scott" from my right proves me correct.

"Emmett, you could've been killed!" Clara exclaims, shocked.

"I had to do something" Doc mutters. "I wanted to get Marty into safety."

I blush at the honour. "Thanks" I whisper, somewhat shy.

"You're welcome."

Emmett, in the meantime, has resumed trying to grab the cable. After a few misses, he finally manages to get a hold on it as the clock has turned to 10.02. There's just two minutes to go. I watch as Emmett tries to connect the cables, but the fallen branch is stopping him. He tries to pull and pull as hard as he can, but he keeps failing. I feel sorry for him, and wish that I could help him. However, that unfortunately is impossible.

As Emmett pulls another time, though, he suddenly does manage to connect the cables. I gasp, as I look below to see that the cable is un-plugged. Emmett sees the same, and screams.

"Great Scott" I whisper, certain that my chances of returning to the future are doomed. I prepare for erasure. This is so heavy… what could I have possibly done to cause this?

Doc senses my uncomfortable feelings, and puts an arm on my shoulder. "Relax" he says. "You will get home. I promise."

"But how?" I ask. "I mean, that cable can't be plugged in anymore! Look at the time!" To illustrate my point, the clock in the clock tower turns to 10.03. As I glance down the road, I can vaguely see younger me 1 appearing in the distance, the DeLorean gunned straight towards the cables.

Then, suddenly, I hear quick footsteps nearing. I duck back to see younger me 2 appear, in the familiar black jacket. He stops for a moment to park the hoverboard behind the corner, then goes on. As he rushes past, not noticing any of us, I can see the letter that Doc wrote me sticking out of his pocket. Younger me 2 hides in the shadows as best as he can, looking up to Emmett.

Emmett has, in the meantime, finished connecting the cables. Holding onto a circle piece of cable, he slips down the wires to the ground.

"Emmett" Clara whispers, eyes opened wide and dumb-founded at the scene. I, however, remember – and look at younger me 2, who's having the same reaction as Clara. "This is heavy" he – I – groans, just staring up.

Emmett manages to get back onto his feet, and races over to the cable, which he rapidly gets away from the branch. He races over to the lamp pole as younger me 1 races up to the cables above the street and my watch races up to the amazing 10.04.

Then, the clock turns to the fatal moment that we've been waiting for. Just a moment later, it is stopped forever as lightning comes down and strikes it in the most amazing moment I've ever seen. Electricity races down the cables which Emmett has just managed to get together in time. Younger me 1 reaches them and the DeLorean vanishes into the future. On the opposite side of the road I can see my other self watching with amazement, and then withdrawing back a few yards as Emmett stumbles back to his feet.

His expression is one of a person who is clearly amazed. Overjoyed, he runs down the road. "YAAH!!!!!"

Doc blushes. "This was the most exciting experience in my life" he points out.

"I can believe that" Clara whispers.

"You bet" Claudia mutters. "That was awesome. I've never seen anything that fantastic before."

I smile. "Glad you enjoyed it."

At the same time, our attention is drawn back to the road, where younger me 2 runs up to Emmett. "Doc! Doc! Doc!"

Emmett turns – and freaks out. "Argh! A GHOST! A GHOST!" Even though I've told him the story – years ago – freaking out isn't so hard. This is definitely a weird experience for him, too, and he's just seen the other me go back.

"Relax Doc, it's me, it's me it's Marty!" younger me 2 calls out.

As Emmett insists that it can't be, I smile at Claudia. This most certainly is a strange scene.

"I know you just sent me back to the future, but I'm back, I'm back from the future!" younger me 2 then insists. I watch as the exhaustion of the day catches up to my best friend and he collapses, and my younger self starts trying to wake him up.

"Come on" I then mutter. "Let's get out of here before he sees us."

"That's right" Doc says. "We wouldn't want to raise questions, or make him think that I'm the version of me that he's just lost."

"Exactly" I confirm.

As we then walk back to the car, I can't help but smile. Tonight certainly was a memorable night. I can't help but have nostalgia.

Nostalgia about the present.


	6. Remembering A Special Friend

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Back to the Future. **

**Author's Note: This story takes place in 1955, and involves Sean Eastwood and Jules Brown - who are discussing George McFly and "Calvin Klein". This was written by bttf4444. **

_November 12, 1955  
10:15 PM PST_

Sean Robert Eastwood sighed, as he stepped into Lou's Cyber Coffee Shoppe - along with his best friend, Jules Clint Brown. In all honesty, he had rather mixed feelings on the evening. As a good friend, he quite figured that he should be cheering on George Douglas McFly - who finally managed to stand up to the school bully, Biff Tannen.

"Man, the storm sure is awful," grumbled Jules, as the two of them headed towards a booth. "Well, Sean, did you quite have fun at the dance? Even though I didn't have a girlfriend, I really enjoyed the music and the refreshment. It was rather enjoyable."

"Oh, I so absolutely agree," replied Sean, nodding. "Yeah, I quite enjoyed listening to Marvin Berry and The Meteorites. Their music really rocked. I also thought Marty Klein performed some kick ass music. I mean, he never told us that he was so talented."

"Yeah, I thought his music was totally awesome," agreed Jules. "At any rate, I'm sure gonna miss him. He was such a nice dude. I mean, there quite aren't too many people who wanna hang out with us - considering that most people regard us as 'freaks'. The thing is, Marty managed to give us some great insight - and he also helped George..."

"Oh, yeah, about that," Sean replied, swallowing. "To be honest, I just can't help but feel as if... Well, you know how he practically became the most popular kid in school - in a flash? What if he just decides that... that he no longer wanted to be our friend?"

"C'mon, Sean," protested Jules, laughing. "You really think he would do that to us? Do you think it's even fair to think that George might decide to abandon us, just like that? If anyway, Biff and his thugs will probably end up also leaving _us_ alone - now..."

"I sure hope you're right, Jules," Sean replied, sighing. "At least, I'd still have you - as well as Lester and Billy. Speaking of which, Lester did mention something about seeing Marty take Biff's wallet. I sure wonder what that was about. Since Marty never struck me as a thief, I really have a hunch that Biff was the one to take _Marty's_ wallet."

"Yes, I sure wouldn't put it past Biff," Jules replied, rolling his eyes. "Of course, in this day and age of paying with your thumbprint - how many people carry around wallets, anymore? I mean, Dad does - but I don't think too many of our generation would..."

"Well, apparently, Marty did have a wallet," muttered Sean. "Well, I quite agree that I'm gonna miss him. I sure wonder how things between George and Lorraine will work out. She always seemed like a nice enough girl - but, on the other hand, she can..."

"She always was real boy crazy," agreed Jules, nodding. "Then, again, seeing as how Biff nearly raped her - and George intervened... Well, I'm sure that Lorraine felt quite grateful for his intervention. I really wonder if he's gonna show her any of his kick ass sci-fi stories. I wonder why he was so afraid to show them to us. They're awesome!"

"I wonder how we're gonna be able to thank Marty," Sean commented, sighing. "That really was about the best week of our lives. I serious think that George should get his stories published. I don't understand why your dad was so dead set against the..."

"I don't understand, either," Jules replied, shaking his head. "He gave me very explicit instructions to not bring George or Marty to our house. I'm just worried that, for some reason, he's mad at George. Also, just what did he really have against Marty Klein?"

"Yeah, that actually doesn't seem like your dad," agreed Sean. "Usually, he's more laid back. Well, what should we really eat? How would mozzarella cheese sticks sound? Or, perhaps, we can really go for the buffalo wings? Since the place is open until midnight, we can play some video games. I heard they have a few new games in the arcade."

"I'll go with the mozzarella cheese sticks," replied Jules. "With extra marinara sauce. I can hardly get enough of those. Of course, Mom just doesn't like me eating too many greasy foods. I swear, it's like the woman is from the 19th Century - or something."

"She sure does seem old-fashioned, in some respects," agreed Sean. "Well, why don't I treat?" Turning to the Wait-O-Screen, he pressed his thumb to the plate. "It's rather amazing, of course, just how much advanced technology we have. I mean, it's so..."

"I rather know what you mean," agreed Jules. "Sixty years ago, we didn't even have land cars - let alone hover-cars. People quite used to travel by horse and buggy - or, in the winter, horse and sleigh. When you think about it, it's no such wonder that the older generation considers us to be lazy. They really had to do everything manually."

"Oh, yes, the times certainly have changed," agreed Sean, as he glanced outside the window. As he glanced at the courthouse, he could hardly believe what he saw. "This is so weird, Jules. Take a look outside the window - and tell me what you see, okay?"

"Everything looks normal, to me," Jules replied, as he turned to the window. "There is a lot of heavy rain, of course - but, other than that, it's very..." With a sudden gasp, he added, "Oh, I see what you mean! You're talking about the clock, I'm guessing?"

"Exactly," replied Sean, as he could hardly stop looking at the clock. "When we walked into this place, I could swear that it was a quarter after ten. However, the clock really appears to be... stuck at 10:04. Man, I do wonder if this dreadful storm was what... I can hardly believe it! Oh, what has it been? I think it was about, uh, seventy years?"

"Uh, yeah, I believe so," whispered Jules. Just then, the food popped out of the wall compartment. "Oh, goody! We can eat! Well, in other news, it quite appears that my brother is really hitting it on with your sister. Oh, I'm not sure what I think of all this."

"Right, I see what you're saying," agreed Sean, nodding. "At the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance, I had noticed that Mallory and Verne were just ... Well, I noticed how they kept dancing together - as if they were a couple. It really seems a little freaky."

"Yeah, it almost seems like incest," Jules replied, in a near whisper. "I mean, we're not exactly related - but it sure... Well, all their lives, Verne and Mallory were best friends - just like you and I are best friends. I suppose it's not exactly my place to judge - but this really... I mean, it's not even just tonight. It seems to have been lasting for a..."

"Of course, if they end up tying the knot," Sean pointed out, gently, "then you and I would practically... become brothers. Not that we aren't simply already like brothers, but it was would seem as if... On the other hand, though, I quite agree with you..."

"Perhaps, we could actually be fretting over nothing," suggested Jules, as he bit into a mozzarella cheese stick. "Neither were dating anyone else, so I guess it's only very natural for them to wanna dance together - rather than... dancing by themselves."

"Yeah, I guess some really are self-conscious about that," agreed Sean. "At any rate, enough about that. I would like for Marvin Berry and The Meteorites to hit it big. They really had the talent, y'know? They actually performed some groovy psychedelic rock, indeed. I wonder if these guys can do glam metal, as well. That would be awesome."

"Psychedelic rock seems to be their forte," pointed out Jules. "I can't exactly see them being that much for new wave music, either - or punk rock. Come to think of it, I'd just like to also see Calvin Klein hit it big. I'd like to have a recording of the song that..."

"I believe he called it The Power of Love," explained Sean, as he began to feel a little wistful. "If I can quite get a digital recording file of that song, I would upload it to the internet - and I would send it to all our online friends. I just totally loved that song!"

"I really do hope that he comes back, sometime," Jules replied, sighing. "At any rate, your dad really revolutionized music. I mean, he invented rock and roll - and it's quite impressive just how well it caught on. Of course, the older folks really hate that style of music. Except for Dad, of course - who's always been surprisingly open-minded."

"Your mom, on the other hand," Sean pointed out, "doesn't seem to like it much. I just think it's kind of funny, seeing as how your dad is very much older than your mom. I'm not saying that music should be limited to certain age groups, of course - but it's a..."

"Right, I knew what you mean," Jules replied, softly. "So, anyway, what do you think of the 'Darth Vader' story that George told us? He rather insisted that, if he didn't ask Lorraine to the dance, Darth Vader would melt his brain. Do you really that there..."

"It sounds scary, to be honest," Sean replied, shuddering. Truth to be told, the story gave him the chills. "Of course, there was the Roswell incident of 1947 - but, still, it is a... Well, the existence of extraterrestrial life has never really... been confirmed. I'm not saying that there can't be life on other planets. Still, it really does seem as if..."

"The story really does seem a little far-fetched," insisted Jules. "I wonder if it was just George's overactive imagination that got to him. I mean, he sure is creative. I do wish the best for him, and I sincerely don't believe that he'd ever stop being our friend."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Sean replied, with a small smile. "Perhaps, I am being a little paranoid. I simply hope that you're right, Jules. I mean, about Biff also leaving us alone. I bet Biff never saw _that_ coming! Well, he finally got his comeuppance!"

With that, Sean and Jules both just burst in peals of laughter. He pondered over the advice that Marty Klein have, quite repeatedly, told them. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. Indeed, it rather was true - as George had proven. He decided that, from then on, he would also apply that piece of wisdom to his own life.


	7. The Things That We've Learned

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Back to the Future. **

**Author's Note: This story takes place in 1968, and involves George and Lorraine McFly - who are discussing the aftermath from the events of _The Great Chase_. This was written by bttf4444. **

_June 22, 1968  
9:00 PM PST_

Lorraine Baines McFly sighed - just as she glanced at her husband, George. The past couple of days have been eventful, to say the least. Indeed, she simply wondered if things could ever go back to being normal. Even as the several hundred visitors from other dimensions have returned to their world earlier that morning, there were other things that would never really go away - such as what she learned about her son.

"You are very deep in thought, honey," George commented, softly. "I cannot exactly say that I simply blame you. At least, I now know why Marty Klein looked a lot like my Grandpa William. I do remember looking through some old family photos, shortly after Marty Klein left. When I stumbled across pictured of young William, I was just so..."

"That is real interesting," Lorraine replied, softly. "However, I think I had the worst part of the deal. After all, I was _crushing_ on my future son! Granted, I did not know that he was - but... Well, the whole things makes me feel... not so good."

"Well, there is quite no way you could've known," George pointed out, as he drew his wife close to him. "Then, of course, we have the famous centenarian. In a sense, we are actually pretty lucky. To know that one of our children will go on to become..."

"... the great inventor," Lorraine finished, smiling. "Unfortunately, though, I'm very certain that _our_ names would never make the history books. Even with society being as advanced as it is, I sure don't think they're ready to accept the concept of time travel. Hell, even _I_ have a tough time getting my mind around all this."

"Well, you're not quite alone," George whispered. "The kind of science fiction that I've always been interested in was the type the included life on other planets. I rather felt as if time travel was a hard concept to grasp, especially with the idea of paradoxes."

"I know just what you mean," Lorraine replied, sighing, "and, if I remember correctly, it sure did seem as if some of our visitors have had close encounters with paradoxes. Apparently, some of them have had experiences with Biff becoming powerful and..."

"... corrupt," George finished, as he glanced around. "Well, let's try not to think about the visitors - even if I will really miss them. Let's just think about our son. It feels quite surreal to think of how he will be both Clint Eastwood _and_ Calvin Klein. I sure was beginning to wonder what happened to him. He sure was quite a mysterious person."

"Indeed, he was," Lorraine agreed. "I quite remember how my father never approved of him, and even my mother felt as if he was a 'strange young man'. I wonder how his twin, Calvin, will simply react to all this. Apparently, Calvin wasn't even born in the..."

"I don't know about you, Lorrie," George commented, as he stood up, "but I could just go for a big heaping bowl of ice cream. How about you?" Lorraine nodded, as the door bell rang. "I wonder who it is. I was hoping we could have the evening to ourselves."

Lorraine nodded, as she followed her husband to the front door. On the other side - she noticed Emmett Von Braun, Chris Brown, and Clint Eastwood. She swallowed, as she realized how Clint was really the century-older version of the tiny baby boy who was sleeping in the crib - right beside the crib that his twin brother was sleeping in.

"Hi, there!" Lorraine greeted, smiling. "Well, we were just about to serve up some ice cream. Would you rather want to have some?" The three guests nodded, as Lorraine added, "We have plenty of chocolate syrup and whipped topping. Help yourselves."

"Thanks, Lorraine," Clint replied, smiling. Then, in a quieter voice, he added, "It rather feels very odd to be calling you 'Lorraine', even as you now know about my... my true identity. At any rate, I just thought we'd check on you - and see you were doing."

"Well, we did want to spend the evening to ourselves," George admitted, softly. "Now that you are here, though - I really don't mind if you stick around. It sure was a hectic day, with having to clean up around the mansion. Even with the advanced technology - it seemed to, well, take a lot out of us. We did have all those machines to program."

"True that," replied Emmett, sighing. "But you folks were all helpful - and, for that, I'm very appreciative. Not that I can rather begrudge the visitors. After all, it sure wasn't their fault that they... So, at any rate, just how are all four of the children doing?"

"They all went to bed," Lorraine explained, with fondness. "Dave and Linda each had a bowl of ice cream - and the twins are, of course, too young for ice cream. I'm quite happy that Dave seems to have no memory of the trauma that he suffered at..."

"Yeah, I still remember how I had a tough time calming him down," George added, "It's not as if I could blame him for being so hysterical. I rather hope that this incident does ever happen, again. I hope he does not grow up letting Clint push him around. I really vow to do my best, as a father, to train him not to let other people push him around."

"I'm sure you'll do simply fine, George," Clint replied, encouragingly. "I do have vague memories of the timeline where you and Mom were more successful, and how it's sure extended to Dave and Linda. Calvin didn't exist. I have a lot of confidence in you."

"Well, thank you," George replied, smiling. "And, of course, I'm also simply thankful to your Calvin Klein persona. As Calvin Klein, you did make quite a huge difference in my life. Even my close friends, wonderful as they are, rather did not seem to have the... the same confidence in me. I mean, they were still great friends - but you really..."

"Well, I'm happy that I was able to help," Clint replied, smiling. "Anyway, I really wish you the best of luck with writing your novel. Even if you now know what happened, I do hope that it doesn't stifle your imagination. I mean, I certainly do believe in you."

"Our son is right," agreed Lorraine, smiling at her husband. She then began to scoop some ice cream for herself, as she added, "Look at how rather far we've gotten. We sure now have Biff Tannen waxing cars for us, instead of him pushing you around."

"Indeed, we quite do," George replied. Lorraine began to pour chocolate syrup on her ice cream, as her husband added, "I really feel bad for the other me, though. I mean, it seems scary to think of how I... how I could've been like him." Lorraine smiled at her husband, as she sprayed the whipped topping on. "Well, I guess I'm one lucky man."

"Yes, you are," Lorraine replied, coyly - as she kissed her husband on the cheek. She then went to put the ice cream, chocolate syrup, and whipped topping away - as she added, "Well, folks, why don't we head to the living room? It's great to see you all."

"At any rate," Chris commented, "I'm quite happy to see that the kids are doing okay. It's so gonna be a little tough, though - watching the twins grow up. Not only is Marty in for a tough life, but how is Calvin going to deal with the idea of... losing his twin?"

"Think of how hard it simply is for _us_," Lorraine pointed out, emphatically. "I have barely just given birth to the twins, when we learn of all this stuff about them. It very much is gonna be hard, thinking that we already know what is in store for Marty. That really makes me feel uneasy, as a mother. How are we gonna keep Marty from..."

"... learning about his destiny?" Clint finished, smiling. "Well, it rather shouldn't be that hard. You sure treat the younger me in same way as you treat the other children. The thing is, my parentage will never change. Even if I may be older than you, you..."

Suddenly, Lorraine could no longer take it. She set down her bowl of ice cream, drew her son-turned-centenarian towards her, and began to weep. She quite felt as if her life was starting to crumble. She just could not stand the idea of knowing what would happen to her youngest child. The whole situation was just way too troubling to her.

"Please, Lorraine," Clint pleaded, softly. "It's still me, Mom. Everything will be fine. I'm not sure why this is upsetting to you. I mean, I'm still here. Please, Mom, please don't cry. I may be older than you, now - but I still love you as if... you were my mother."

Lorraine continued to weep, even though she knew that the older version of her son meant sure well. It was so hard to think of how she would never see Marty graduate high school or attend college. She also would never be able to see Marty get married or have his first child, since he would be doing all that before she was even born.

"I understand how your mom feels," George explained. "There are many milestones of your life that we'll just never get to see, because they'll be done in the past. Sure, we can look at photo albums of your life - but, well, that just is not quite the same thing."

"I guess you do have a point," Clint replied, softly. "As a father myself, I sure do see what you mean. For what it's worth, there were so many times when I missed having _you_ guys there. Believe me, Mom and Dad, it was also hard for _me_ to..."

"Well, I'm glad that you've felt the same," Lorraine replied, as she listed her head. She then wiped her eyes, as she added, "Anyway, I sure suppose we'd better head to the living room - and then eat our ice cream." Picking up her bowl of ice cream, she added, "By the way, where are Alex and Emily? Alex would be our... great-great-grandson."

"They went to Hill Valley Park," Clint explained. "Even though it was a very hot day, it really is a comfortable evening - with a gentle breeze. At any rate, just try to think of the positive. You have an extended family, now - all of who seem to really love you."

Lorraine smiled, as she and her husband sat on the couch. Indeed, it was true that all of Marty's descendants appeared to be fond of her and her husband. Sean Eastwood was one of George's best friends, as he was growing up. She realized that she should feel great joy. For one thing, she would be able to attend Alex and Emily's wedding.


	8. The Circle of Ancestry

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Back to the Future. **

**Author's Note: This story takes place in 1968, and involves Alex Eastwood and Emily Brown - as they are watching the newly born twins (Marty and Calvin McFly), and discussing the aftermath of _The Great Chase_. This was written by bttf4444.**

_June 30, 1968  
3:00 PM PDT_

Alexander Patrick Eastwood smiled, as he was gently bouncing the ten-day-old Martin Seamus McFly. He glanced at his girlfriend, Emily Martina Brown - as she rather gently bounced the ten-day-old Calvin William McFly. While, on the surface, it simply seemed like a normal babysitting job - he realized that, in a major sense, it actually was not.

"I think your great-grandpa likes you, Alex," Emily cooed. "It really does seem strange to believe that the baby you're holding is... is actually the younger version of Dr. Clint Calvin Eastwood. I mean, it just seems quite surreal - when you think of what all it..."

"Just think of how it feels for _me_, Emily," Alex protested, chuckling. He turned his towards Marty, as he then added, "So, you're my great-grandfather - born a hundred years in the future." He then lifted up Marty, as he added, "And you peed on me."

"Well, we'd better get that boy changed," suggested Emily. "This could be very great practice, y'know - for when you and I end up having children. I mean, as adorable as the twins are... Well, babies can be a lot of work. By the way, the Led Zeppelin CD is great. I'm glad that our visitors, from ten days ago, have decided to let us have..."

"Yeah, I certainly love Led Zeppelin," replied Alex. "Especially Over the Hills and Far Away. Even though I do cry, every time I hear that song. It's just so beautiful." He then set Marty on the couch, as he added, "Well, here come the rather icky part."

"Oh, Alex, I'm sure you'll get used to it," Emily replied, laughing. She then reached for a clean diaper, as she added, "I mean, it isn't exactly _fun_ - but it... Man, I simply can't believe that those bullies from other dimensions actually tried to... It's really..."

"Well, one thing seemed to be consistent," Alex replied, grimacing. "In every world, it simply seems as if the Tannens always ended up being bastards! Well, except for the Bills. I mean, they certainly seemed to be the rare good apples in the Tannen bunch - and I even felt sorry for them. As I'm against prejudice of all types, I just felt for..."

"That is perfectly understandable," Emily replied, just as she ripped the old diaper off of Marty. "Well, they really were a rather interesting bunch. I think the Michael J Fox movies they left behind are nice, too - even if the Back to the Future trilogy does..."

"That trilogy does quite tend to give me the creeps," agreed Alex, as he poured some powder onto Marty. "Just think, Emily, not only were all these teens versions of my... grandfather, I guess he'd be... the spitting image of me - but this Michael J Fox..."

"There was also one version of your great-grandfather," pointed out Emily, "as well as two versions of... your dad? I've always felt that you were cute, Alex - but it sure felt a little creepy, being surrounded by all these young man who... looked just like you. It just seemed so... surreal. Well, I'm also wondering just who this Michael J Fox guy is."

"Apparently, he's simply a talented actor," Alex mused. "Much in the same was as my dad is. I really wonder if Michael J Fox will end up being successful... in this world. Or would the fact that my dad is also a famous actor end up hampering his ability to..."

"Well, who knows what the future holds," commented Emily. "Even though Dad does have a time machine, he sure doesn't want us using it. It's understandable - even if, without a time machine... Well, neither of us would exist! When you think of it..."

"I'm not sure if the Marty IIIs really are Dad's counterparts," Alex pointed out, softly. "They simply have a different mother, after all. Although, I guess the Marty Jrs might actually be Grandpa Emmett's counterparts - as both of their parents rather were the same. It is quite interesting, in fact - when you think of there being... other worlds."

"Technically, my dad came from another world," observed Emily, thoughtfully, "as well as your great-grandparents. It sure isn't exactly the same thing, though. Also, I think the idea of fictional universes being real is a... Well, it just seems a little unsettling."

"I really understand what you mean, Em," replied Alex, as he zipped up Marty's outfit. "Well, he now smells nice and fresh. He's got a very long life ahead of him, and it's not gonna be very easy. I do wonder what he'll remember, after he ends up in the past."

"That's a good question," replied Emily, thoughtfully. "Apparently, your great-grandpa still has no such memories of growing up in... in this world. Or having Calvin for a twin. From what our otherworldly visitors told us, though - it is very likely that Dr. Eastwood will gain his new memories, once his younger self travels back to 1885. It seems so..."

"I wonder how _Calvin_ will cope with it," mused Alex. "I remember there being two other worlds where Marty had a naturally-born twin - and a few others where his twin was really his counterpart from another timeline. It's gonna be quite hard for Calvin."

"George and Lorraine are really handling this well," Emily commented, softly. "I do still remember how finding out about... time travel... was rather hard on them. Especially for Lorraine, considering how she spent that whole week... hitting on her own son!"

"We were only six years old, back then," Alex pondered, wistfully. "I don't remember much of it, at all. I really do recall how our parents had wanted us to stay away from 'Calvin Klein' - and I didn't understand why. I mean, I just never thought that he was a troublemaker - and our parents were always open-minded people. It seemed as..."

"Now that we're older and informed," explained Emily, "we understand they were just concerned about the space-time continuum - and, as such, they were concerned with how us interacting with 'Calvin Klein' might really increase risk of a... a time paradox."

"Oh, yeah, one of those things that can destroy the universe," Alex replied, in a near whisper. "Anyhow, I guess Marty is gonna be seventeen years old - when he ends up a hundred years in the past. That's two years younger than me, and I sure can't..."

"That will be tough for him," agreed Emily, "even if he would remember a considerably less advanced world. It seems so strange to think of how much has changed in eighty years. After all, we went from horse-drawn carriages to flying cars in just a matter of forty years. Some older adults from Dr. Eastwood's generation tend to view us as..."

"... lazy," replied Alex, softly. "It's quite understandable, I guess - considering how... Then again, Great-Grandpa Clint isn't really a part of that generation. It feels strange to think that I'm actually holding him, even as we're talking about his... his older self."

"Yeah, and I'm holding your great-grandpa's twin brother," added Emily. "I guess that rather would make Calvin your... great-granduncle. It quite seems strange to think of how everything is actually coming... full circle. Ah, yes, the wonders the time travel."

"Oh, indeed," Alex replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. He then commanded, "Turn stereo to volume level eight." Alex then stood up, as Led Zeppelin's Black Dog blasted through the speakers. "Here's a very fun song to dance to." Turning to the infant, he cooed, "Does Marty like Led Zeppelin? Yeah, I think Marty _loves_ Led Zeppelin!"

"I think Calvin rather enjoys Led Zeppelin, too," cooed Emily, as she began to bounce Marty's twin. "Then again, who _wouldn't_ love them? It's a bit of a shame that we can't share their music with our friends. Then again, I guess we're just... special."

"Well, if The Beatles and The Beach Boys can still exist in our world," pointed out Alex, "then chances are quite good that Led Zeppelin also will. I hope that Jimi Hendrix ends up surviving past 1970. He's very talented on the guitar, and it'd be a shame for..."

"I completely agree with you," replied Emily, softly. "I really like Are You Experienced, and All Along The Watchtower is also a rather great tune. It's strange to think of how your great-grandpa is quite one year younger than Laura Ingalls Wilder. Officially, he would even be about three years older. I certainly loved reading all of her books."

"Yeah, and she's really still in great shape," replied Alex. "I can remember the national celebration of her centennial. I'm certain that, even today, the changes in technology and social customs astound her. She had a rough life, but also a very loving family."

"That is rather true," agreed Emily. "Well, I do think it is about time to give Marty and Calvin their bottles. Just imagine if you were a woman, you just had a baby, and you had the ability to... nurse your great-grandpa? Wouldn't that actually be amazing?"

"Well, Mallory would be able to," pointed out Alex. "She and Verne also have a baby, Benjamin Louis Brown. Then there's Scott Clint Eastwood, who was born to Sean and Samantha. Then, of course, Jules and Olivia just have a baby on the way. They plan to name her Harmony Clara Brown. I really wonder how they'd all get along with..."

"I can't believe I almost forgot about Verne and Mallory," Emily replied, blushing. "And our mutual relative, Benjy. With the Eastwoods and Browns really being family friends to the McFlys, I see no real reason why they won't grow up to become close friends."

"I simply agree, Emily," Alex replied, soft. Turning to bottle dispenser, he added, "Two bottles, please." Two bottles instantly popped up, and he handed one to Emily. As the couple headed back to the couch, he added, "Well, I suppose it is now feeling time."

Alex smiled, as he held Marty close to him. It felt strange to think that he was feeding his great-grandfather. It also felt very amazing that baby Marty simply seemed to like him. It was nearly as if Marty could sense that Alex was, somehow, just connected to him. Everything was definitely coming full circle. Indeed, it was the circle of ancestry.


	9. Two Lives To Live

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Back to the Future. **

**Author's Note: This story takes place in 1985, and involves Clint Eastwood - as he eats at The Pizza Barn with some of his younger relatives. This was written by bttf4444. **

_June 19, 1985  
12:30 PM PDT_

Clint Calvin Eastwood smiled, as he stepped into Pizza Barn. While he was a little over a century old, he very much felt younger. Accompanying him were four teens, two of who were his very descendants: Scott Clint Eastwood and Benjamin Louis Brown. The others were a pair of identical twins: Calvin William McFly and Martin Seamus McFly.

The latter of the McFly twins happened to be none other than his younger self. There were times, in fact, when he rather envied his younger self. He would then remember that, more than likely, his son was destined to become him - which seemed so surreal.

As the group grabbed a booth, Clint realized how bittersweet the occasion was. After all, this quite was to be his younger self's last birthday celebration in this era. Indeed, his younger self was actually destined to have a rather grueling life ahead of him.

It would all be worth it, though - as he thought of how much more advanced the world was. The timeline that he originally came from just seemed primitive, compared to this. At least, rock and roll music was still rather as popular as it was - when it was invented back in the 1920s. In fact, even bands like Led Zeppelin and The Beatles still existed.

He couldn't say that he was too sorry to see disco never come into existence, and the same was true of jitterbug. Furthermore, it sure wasn't uncommon to see parents and children enjoying the same music. The generation gap, nowadays, was quite minimal.

However, one might still find it strange to see someone _his_ age enjoying modern rock music. In addition to being a whole century older, he also increased his age from seventeen to 21 - so that he would be old enough to legally purchase a homestead.

"Are you okay, Mr. Eastwood?" Marty asked, softly. "You seem a little lost in thought. I realize that I'm only one year away from adulthood, but... Well, it'll simply be nice to not have to put up with Mr. Strickland - so I'm sure looking forward to graduating high school. Mom will insist that I attend college, but it's not like I'll have to move out of..."

"That's right, you four young men are no longer little boys," agreed Clint, with a slight smile. Of course, he just couldn't tell his younger self what was truly troubling him. He tried to think positively, but it was a bit hard. "A large cheese pizza and bread sticks?"

"That's right," replied Scott, smiling. "Well, Great-Grandpa, thanks for taking us out. It rather is nice. I do hope that our band becomes famous, someday. I was always quite happy to be a descendant of the man who started rock and roll. It makes me feel..."

"... special," agreed Benjy, nodding. "Of course, you're lucky enough to share his last name. People often ask if you are related to... the legendary John Wayne Eastwood. Of course, Christopher Lloyd Brown is also quite legendary - but as an inventor. I just love how this town has spawned some famous people. Of course, George McFly is..."

"His novel will be in stores, later this year," explained Marty, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "Although we have yet to discover aliens, there's a part of me that would very much love to... believe that Darth Vader was real, as much as he might've scared..."

"To be honest, I'm very scared of aliens," Calvin protested, in a near whisper. "What if they came to Earth, and they just decided that they... that they hate us? Not only that, but they also want to... kill us? The truth is, I'm quite scared of the unknown."

"Well, you make a great point," replied Clint, as he turned towards the Wait-o-Screen - and pressed his thumb to the plate. It simply took him about five seconds to place in his order. He then pressed the "Jukebox" button, as he simply searched for a song to play. Turning to the boys, he asked, "Would you like to hear a Led Zeppelin tune?"

The boys cheered, as Clint started to scan through the song selection - deciding on which song to play. Definitely not Over the Hills and Far Away - as the song usually made him, as well as his younger self, cry. Within fifteen seconds, he quite found a song that would liven things up. He smiled, as he pressed his thumb to the button.

"Nobody's Fault But Mine!" exclaimed Benjy, as the song blasted from the speakers. "I enjoy this song!" Clint smiled, as the boys began to sway back and forth in time to the music. Clint felt tempted to do the same, but decided against it. "Oh, this song rocks!"

"Thank you so much for taking us out, Mr. Eastwood," Calvin added, smiling. "You are about the coolest centenarian that we know of. After all, this sure must be a very far cry from the... technology that you grew up on. Then again, you are an inventor."

"It simply is my pleasure," Clint replied, as he smiled back. Of course, the boys had no idea of what his true roots were. He really wondered how the other three boys would rather react to the concept that Martin Seamus McFly and Clint Calvin Eastwood were one and the same. "Hey, I may be a centenarian - but I have a lot of life left in me."

"I really don't know what it is, Mr. Eastwood," Marty commented, softly, "but I rather can't help feeling as if... as if there's simply some connection between us. I know you used to look just like Calvin and me. Still, I can't shake off the feeling that you're..."

"Oh, Marty, come off of it," Calvin chided, just as he burst out laughing. "He's a family friend of ours! Of course, we're simply gonna feel a special connection to him. I mean, he practically is family. In fact, Dad and Grandpa Arthur were both friends with his..."

"... descendants," finished Clint, smiling warmly. Just then, the pizza and bread sticks showed up - as the wall compartment opened up. "Well, guys, the pizza is ready. The food smells nice. All we really need are five Pepsis, and then we'll be set." He pressed his thumb to a plate - and then, instantly, five bottles of Pepsi showed up. "Voila!"

Clint smiled - as he simply pondered over how, a hundred years ago, he might've been able to pass as being in his thirties. He had very few wrinkles, although his hair was as white as snow. He did not, in the least, look senile. He realized how fortunate he was.

He then thought back to that fateful week in 1955, when his younger self still showed up. As he sure knew the risks of directly interacting with his younger self, he opted to observe "Calvin Klein" from a distance - which had been an interesting sight, indeed.

"This sure is great food," commented Scott, admiringly. "Yeah, it's hard to believe that you're actually 117 years old. I just wonder if we'll have the capacity to live as long as they used to, back in the old Bible times. I believe that rejuvenation surgery has to be one of the best inventions of the 20th Century. The thought of dying just scares me."

"Right, I actually understand what you mean," Clint replied, nodding. In fact, he had done a lot of pondering over his mortality - and he simply thought of how, if it wasn't for rejuvenation surgery, he probably wouldn't lived to see his own birth. "It can..."

"Well, Mr. Eastwood, I hope that I live to be as old as you," Marty commented, softly. Clint smiled - knowing, of course, that Marty would live to be as long. "I simply wonder what the world will be like, in hundred years. At any rate, I'm also scared of death."

"That's why you should stop reacting, Marty," Calvin pointed out, gently, "every time someone calls you a 'chicken'. I mean, you really shouldn't worry so much about what jerks like Douglas Needles thinks. Honestly, I'm not quite meaning to lecture you - but I do worry about you. Personally, I really don't value the opinion of people like him."

"Your twin really is right, Marty," Clint replied, gently. He felt so tempted to tell Marty about the tragedy that befell his great-great-granduncle - who rather shared a name with him. "The Needles are really almost as bad as the Tannens - as I've observed..."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he realized that the boys simply viewed Biff Tannen as a rather somewhat friendly man who waxed cars for the family - aside from his habitual attempts to gyp them out a second coat. Still, Clint knew better.

"Yeah, our parents have often mentioned how Biff used to be the most feared bully in high school," explained Calvin, softly. "I really remember how Cliff used to bully Dave, as well - until Dad helped my brother gain the courage to stand up to the bully. I quite remember how Dave managed to publicly humiliate Cliff. It sure was totally hilarious!"

Cliff smiled, as the four boys burst out laughing. While he, as a general rule, believed that it was wrong to laugh at the misfortune of others - he felt that someone like Cliff Tannen, who had ruthless tendencies, deserved to be taken down a notch or two.

"At any rate," Scott added, as soon as the laughter settled down, "I really am excited about tomorrow evening. I rather love paintball, and I so think it'd be the perfect way of celebrating Marty and Calvin's seventeenth birthday. It makes me feel like a kid."

"I rather feel the same way," agreed Benjy, nodding. "In a way, I'm a little terrified of adulthood. Sure, it means more freedoms - but I... My parents always were laid back, but it'll feel nice to have complete control over my bank account. On the other hand, I am very nervous about stepping into the real world - even if things might've really..."

"The Korean War was rather the last war we ever had," pointed out Marty, "and that was back in the early-1950s. Still, I quite know what you mean. The idea that I'm just one day shy of turning seventeen is both very exciting and scary, to say the least."

Clint smiled, as he rested his right hand on his younger self's arm. Indeed, his younger and more naive self had no idea of what was to come. There would be plenty of rough bumps along the way - but, in the end, he would come to live a long and fulfilling life.


	10. My Best Friend's Secret

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Back to the Future. **

**Author's Note: This story takes place in 1985, and involves Scott Eastwood and Harmony Brown - as they are discussing the departure of teen Marty. This was written by bttf4444. **

_October 30, 1985  
4:30 PM PST_

It was a very reasonably warm and sunny afternoon, and Scott Clint Eastwood had a lot on his mind. He glanced at his girlfriend, Harmony Clara Brown - and he thought of how pretty her long blond curls and blue-green eyes were. However, it still felt a little strange to be dating her - considering that they really knew each other from infancy.

As the couple stepped into Francesca's Italian Diner, he realized that he had so much stuff on his mind. He figured that Harmony probably felt the same way. It seemed so surreal, thinking of how everything he learned the past few days was actually true.

"Hey, let's sit over here," whispered Harmony, as she tugged on Scott's arm. As they sat at an empty booth, she added, "I quite have a good idea of what you're thinking. It probably seemed even stranger for you, than it is for me. After all, you are the..."

"... great-grandson of Marty McFly," Scott whispered, stunned. "It still seems strange to think that Marty McFly and Clint Eastwood are... the same person. After all, it very much makes me... Furthermore, I guess Calvin would be my great-granduncle. It sure feels as if I... I certainly do miss Marty, y'know - even if he isn't technically... gone."

"Well, a person can change a lot in a hundred years," Harmony pointed out, gently. "I can just imagine that poor Calvin is... I'm sure he feels a little sad that his twin is... no longer his twin. Even if Dr. Eastwood's new memories, it would actually seem as if..."

"I rather do feel a little sad," Scott replied, sighing. "Of course, Suzy is probably going through the same thing. It's so funny, in fact, how Marty's twin quite ended up dating Jennifer's twin. It's a shame that they won't have the double wedding that they..."

"Let's try to think positively," Harmony suggested, as she patted Scott's arm. "It's not quite as if they're dead. I mean, they're still alive - but they're a hundred years older. Still, I guess it's simply not the same thing. When I think of how, some time ago, I had dated Marty... It feels weird to think of how I'm now dating... his great-grandson."

"At least, _you_ aren't his descendant," Scott replied, laughing. "That would be just rather freaky, even in this progressive society. Also, I suppose he was responsible for your existence - albeit in an indirect way. Man, this really is so much stuff to take in."

"I don't suppose grandpa would let us use his time machine," commented Harmony. "It sure is understandable, since any unnecessary time travel could risk further disruption of the space-time continuum - and that... Well, we've already seen what happened."

"Quite frankly, I'd be afraid to go on a time travel trip," Scott replied, shuddering. "It's a little unsettling to think that, if not for time travel... neither of us would exist. It just makes me really feel as... For that matter, neither would Benjy - our mutual cousin. In fact, even Calvin didn't originally exist - and I guess Suzy didn't, either. It's just so..."

"Anyway, we should eat something," suggested Harmony. "Well, do stuffed shells and garlic bread really sound good to you?" Scott nodded, as Harmony turned towards the Wait-o-Screen. "Well, I'm gonna go place in the order - and get us each a Pepsi, too."

Scott smiled, as he closed his eyes. Indeed, this was one very unusual week - and, to many people, this was also quite a sad week. After all, most people didn't know about time travel - so, as such, most people would miss the presence of young Marty McFly.

"I really do tend to feel sad," Scott commented, in a near whisper, "whenever I listen to Huey Lewis and The Spacemen. Especially The Power of Love. I mean, that was... _is_... Marty's very favourite song by his favourite band. In fact, it happens to be the song that caused our band to be rejected by that... that Huey Lewis look-alike."

"I sure do understand what you mean," Harmony replied, softly. She placed a platter of stuffed shells in front of Scott. "With Marty really being gone - I guess you've now taken over the position of lead guitar and vocals. How does that make you feel?"

"On one hand, I actually feel happy about it," replied Scott, wistfully. "On the other hand, though, I... Well, I do quite miss have Marty's younger self around. I guess I should do my part to make my great-grandfather proud. It'll really be such a big..."

"You'll be following in your grandpa's footsteps," purred Harmony, coyly. "He was the one to introduce rock and roll to the world, after all - and you... Well, I guess you will be able to carry on that legacy. I'll be right behind you, all the way. I mean, you sure have the talent for it. Perhaps, later on, you and I really should visit Dr. Eastwood."

"That's a good idea," agreed Scott, with a small smile. "Well, this place serves delicious stuffed shells. If I could just tell Zach, Billy, and Joey what happened to Marty. I quite feel for them. Of course, if the whole world knew about time travel - it would be a..."

"... a bit dangerous," finished Harmony, nodding. "Yes, Dr. Eastwood just told us that story about how he purchased a sports almanac in 2015 - and then Biff Tannen simply got his hands on it. Biff decided to give it to his younger self in 1955 - which led..."

"The world as he described it sounds so horrid," Scott replied, shuddering. "Alex told us about how, on the day that Marty and Calvin were born, a large group of visitors quite came from various other worlds. Apparently, some came from the world where Biff was rich and powerful - and he ended up marrying Marty and Calvin's mother!"

"Just Marty, I believe it was," Harmony replied, softly. "Apparently, there sure aren't many worlds where Calvin also exists. Even Dr. Eastwood said that Calvin didn't exist in the timeline that he originated from. Man, I'm really starting to feel sorry for Cal."

"Oh, yeah, right," Scott muttered, nervously. "It's so freaky enough - thinking of how you, Benji, and I all didn't exist. In our case, though, it's more understandable - when you consider the temporal nature of our lineage. In Calvin's case, however - it's a..."

"I know what you mean," Harmony replied, softly. "At any rate, I'd really hate to be in a world where Biff is rich and powerful. I mean, I never before realized just how nasty he could be. I just can't believe that tried to rape poor Lorraine, back in the year 1955 - and... Yet, in a strange sort of way, if Biff hadn't done that - than George maybe..."

"It still seems strange to think of George being a... a pushover," commented Scott. "I always knew him to be quite self-assured, and... Well, it's a little hard to imagine that he wasn't... always that way. Thinking that Marty himself was responsible for all..."

"It's funny," mumbled Harmony, "thinking of how time travel works. I always looked up to Dr. Eastwood, and I always viewed Marty as a great friend. It's just hard to get my mind around the fact, though... Well, that would explain why Marty always had a..."

"Marty and my ancestor quite seemed to share a special bond," observed Scott. "One that even Calvin didn't seem to share with either. I reckon this would explain why. It'll just feel rather weird, thinking of Marty as... I mean, I've always viewed my ancestor as a very _cool_ centenarian - but he is still a centenarian, nonetheless. It's so..."

"There just aren't many people his age," pointed out Harmony, "that quite enjoy rock music. I guess, in the old timeline, Huey Lewis and The Spacemen were actually Huey Lewis and The News. Apparently, though, The Power of Love sounds similar to..."

"Actually, I think he has a few Huey Lewis and The News CDs," commented Scott. "He rather mentioned something about how the visitors, who arrived on the date of Marty and Calvin's birth, left behind some music and films. Perhaps, we might be able to..."

"I would be very interested in doing a comparison," agreed Harmony. "I can't imagine what living in the less advanced version of the 1980s would be like. I suppose we are kinda spoiled, when you consider how... At any rate, I guess we now know why Alex used to look so much like Marty and Calvin. That face really does run in the family."

"Even _I_ look a little like them," pointed out Scott, "but I happen to be much taller. On a side note, I'm just wondering if Doc... either of them... plan to make any further time travel trips. I suppose it'd actually be a shame to let the invention go to waste."

"I really have no idea," Harmony replied, shrugging. "It's simply fascinating, though, thinking of how Marty not only grew up addressing my grandfather as 'Doc' - but my grandfather also grew up referring to Marty as 'Doc'. It's weird, thinking of how..."

"Yeah, it is," agreed Scott. "I guess that would explain why there was a very uncanny resemblance between Doc and your grandpa, and why they rather seemed to share a lot of the same mannerisms. I kinda wonder just what Calvin and Suzy are doing, right now. I wonder how Benjy is handling this, as well. It's gonna be tough for all of us."

"So, what about George and Lorraine?" asked Harmony. "Apparently, on the day that Marty and Calvin were born, they were told all about the time machine. I imagine that they're also having a tough time, knowing that your own son is now actually much..."

"I can imagine so," Scott replied, softly. "Well, at any rate, let's enjoy our meal. It's as if we're sharing one big secret. Y'know how secrets are often rather integral to a good friendship? Well, we now have a secret like none other. In a way, we're quite lucky."

Harmony simply smiled, as she picked up a slice of garlic bread. Scott began to realize that he not only had a simply unusual family secret - but he also quite had an unusual friendship secret. Indeed, it's not as if he'd never be able to see Marty. It's just that, from now on, he'd know Marty as Dr. Clint Calvin Eastwood - the marvelous inventor!


	11. A Christmas to Remember

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Back to the Future. **

**Author's Note: This story takes place in 1985, and involves Calvin McFly - as he's celebrating his first Christmas without the younger version of his twin. This was written by bttf4444. **

_December 25, 1985  
6:00 AM PST_

Calvin William McFly sighed, as he glanced at his clock on the wall. This was quite his first Christmas of not having his twin, Martin Seamus McFly, around. Technically, his twin _was_ still around - but he now merely existed in the form of a century older Clint Calvin Eastwood. For some reason, this just did not feel quite the same to him.

Granted, he always was quite fond of Dr. Eastwood - even long before find out about his true identity. However, it was hard for him to accept that the centenarian was the same person as his twin brother. Indeed, this was a bittersweet occasion for him.

"Are you awake, Cal?" asked Benjamin Louis Brown. Calvin simply smiled, as he turned towards his best friend - who, curiously enough, has actually turned out to also be his great-grandnephew. "It's Christmas Day. I do think we should be getting up, now."

"Benjy really is right," agreed Scott Clint Eastwood, who also happened to be Calvin's great-grandnephew. "We are at Dr. Brown's mansion, which rather used to belong to Dr. Von Braun. I must say, it sure still seems strange to think that... that they're the same person. I suppose that would explain just why they're so much alike, though."

"I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to the idea," Calvin replied, sighing. He sat up in bed, as he added, "Well, I suppose we should head to the living room. It's so weird to think that I... that I have so many relatives. Relatives that I just didn't even realize I had."

"It's the same with me," replied Scott, nodding. "I wonder if Harmony's up, yet. I sure do love her, and it's simply so weird to think of how we're dating. Once we're married, then... I guess this means the Doc/Marty lineage would be completely tied together."

"Most likely," Calvin replied, softly, "I'll end up marrying Suzy Parker. I do wonder just what _our_ children will be like." He stretched, as he added, "I guess I shouldn't be in a hurry to really grow up, though. Even though, uh, Dr. Eastwood sure has always been a cheerful person... Well, he does get very wistful - whenever he discusses..."

"It's great that he does remember being your twin," Benjy commented, gently, "even if they are quite... distant." He glanced at the clock, as he added, "I really think we'd better be heading downstairs. The others are probably waiting for us, and we..."

"That's a good idea," agreed Calvin, as he stepped out of bed. He began to feel quite nostalgic, as he added, "It is hard to believe that my twin is now an early riser. I used to have difficulty with getting him to wake up. I guess he has more stamina, now."

Just as the three boys left the guest room, they saw Harmony Brown and Susy Parker approaching them. Indeed, it sure seemed strange to think of how Scott and Harmony were dating - when Benjy was a mutual cousin of theirs. However, he really felt that it was wrong to judge - and, in the end, he simply wished for his friends to be happy.

"Exciting day, eh?" Suzy asked, smiling. "So, Cal, you must be feeling the same was as me. I sure still remember how our parents reacted to the news. Mom just couldn't stop crying, and even Dad shed a few tears - which is a bit unusual for him. Even today..."

"I think even _my_ parents still have a hard time adjusting," Calvin replied, sighing, "even though they rather learned everything on the day that Marty and I were born. For some time, Mom couldn't even talk to Dr. Eastwood without getting teary-eyed."

"Yeah, I guess it's just as hard for our parents to deal with," Suzy suggested, softly. "At least, your parents did know about it in advance. Well, our twins are here - even if they are a century older - and our parents will also be coming. I do think we should try to be happy. I mean, it's Christmas - and it should be a very joyful time of year."

"Suzy is right," added Harmony, as the teens began to walk downstairs. "At least, we really have the privilege of knowing that Marty and Jennifer aren't really gone. So, all things considered, we should look on the bright side. Mm, it smells like coffee cake."

"Mom said that she'd be bringing fruit soup along, as well," Calvin explained. "It tastes quite delicious, but that stuff can be very filling. I suppose we just could have that for dinner, as the coffee cake also smells good. Clara is a very good baker, if I say so."

"Yeah, I love baking with Grandma," Harmony agreed, smiling. "I ordinarily don't even like prunes or tapioca - although I do like dried peaches - but I do absolutely love fruit soup." She sniffed a little, before adding, "I smell bacon cooking, as well. I quite hope we have breakfast, soon. It beats cold cereal, any day - even the sugared stuff."

"Good morning, kids!" Dr. Brown greeted, as he stepped into the kitchen. "I hope you all had a good rest, last night. Once Suzy's parents get here, we can have breakfast. We have the rest of the extended family here. I even pulled all the tables together."

"Oh, good!" Calvin breathed, with relief. "I was hoping we could have an actual family meal together. Perhaps, Suzy and I could even... sit with our centuries older twins."

"Merry Christmas, children," called out Dr. Eastwood, as he entered the room. He was followed by his wife, who was now named Claudia. "It's sure nice to see that you're all up bright and early. I hope you all had a good rest! It'll be one interesting Christmas!"

"Indeed, it sure will," Calvin agreed, as he went to hug the centenarian who was once his twin. He saw that Suzy did the same, with Claudia. "I'm simply so glad that you are still here, even if we can't do all the things that we used to do. You are still Marty!"

"Yeah, I still really remember the April Fool's pranks that we would pull," Dr. Eastwood replied, smiling. "And I do remember the times that we dressed up alike, and we really were inseparable. I also remember just how surprised I was, when you started dating Suzy. I think my wife was just as surprised, but there's really nothing wrong with it."

"I do remember that," Claudia confirmed. "Well, we heard you saying that you wanted to sit with us - but why don't we sit across from each other, instead. I mean, Suzy can sit across from me - while Cal can sit across from my hubby. That sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, I think that'll work," Calvin replied, smiling. "I'm glad you guys really don't have a problem with Suzy and me dating. I still quite remember feeling a little jealous, when you and Jenn first stated to date. I then realized that Suzy must've felt the same."

"I did," confirmed Suzy, "and Cal and I quickly became good friends. I never expected that we would fall in love, though. After all, how often does it rather happen that two pairs of twins fall in love with each other? Since the event, I wonder what our children are gonna be like. More than likely, we'll end up with a son who looks just like Calvin."

"One thing is certain," added Harmony. "If you two hadn't been stuck a century in the past, that Scott wouldn't even exist. Man, I can't quite imagine life without him! Hell, I also would probably not exist. Man, this very thought really gives me the shudders."

"Well, we quite have one complex family tree," Benjy pointed out. "If we ever have to do a family tree for school, I would simply have to leave out so much stuff - since I am quite certain that our teacher would not believe us about the... the time travel stuff."

"And, if he did," Scott added, "it could be quite dangerous. I do remember hearing the stories about the various worlds where a Tannen became rich and corrupt. That's why Dr. Brown and Great-Grandpa rather won't let us go on any time travel trips. After all, they've seen how messy and risky time travel could be - and it just would be very..."

"Well, think of how many lives are at stake," Clint pointed out, softly, "and I'm not just referring to the obvious. As the culture of this timeline is radically different, I really am certain that many people have made different life choices. Do you get what I mean?"

"I'm a little surprised that Eric Clapton exists," added Claudia. "After all, his father was a Canadian soldier during the second world war - in the original timeline. I'm not such a fan of his music - but, without him, Led Zeppelin sure would probably have never been formed. He was the original guitarist for The Yardbirds, before Jimmy Page joined..."

"Well, it's really like what Grandpa often says," replied Harmony. "One event causes a chain reaction, which can lead..." Just then, Robert and Josie Parker stepped into the kitchen. "Merry Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Parker! It's just so great to see you here!"

"Well, it's great to be here," Josie replied, as she threw her arms around Claudia. "I'm still not very sure if I'll ever get used to you being older than me - or, for that matter, even older than my grandparents - but I'm most certainly glad that you're still alive."

"I'm sure still amazed to discover that I have more family than I thought I did," added Robert. "Not only that, but our Suzy has been dating Calvin for nearly two years - so it looks as if _both_ of our children will be married into the McFly family. Still, I can't help but get sad - whenever I think about... And, the thing is, I almost never cry."

"I am certain Jenn and Marty had it even harder than us, though," Suzy pointed out, softly. "After all, they simply had to adjust to a different time period - and they were separated from everyone that they loved. Well, except for each other - but they..."

"All right, folks," Dr. Brown called out, clearing his throat. "Since we have the entirety of the McFly/Brown/Parker family here, I think we should now simply get some food in our stomachs. I must say, I would never exchange this super-family for the world."

Calvin, along with everyone else, cheered - as they headed towards the dining room. Even though this year did bring a couple of losses, he also gained a lot more. He then realized what a lucky boy he really was. A smile spread across his face, as he realized that he was a proud member of a unique family. Indeed, it would be a joyous day.


End file.
